Binocular dysfunctions are present in between 4% to 8% of the general population and between 40% and 50% of the brain injury population. Some examples of binocular dysfunctions include, but are not limited to nystagmus, strabismus, convergence insufficiency (CI), convergence excess, divergence insufficiency and divergence excess. The visual symptoms of binocular dysfunctions can be exacerbated by, for example, extensive use of hand held electronic devices (e.g., smart phones, tablets, etc.) as well as by any near visual tasks (e.g., reading, computer work, etc.)—adversely impacting occupational and recreational activities of those suffering from binocular dysfunctions. When engaged in reading or other near work, asthenopic symptoms associated with binocular dysfunctions can include, but are not limited to double/blurred vision, eyestrain, visual fatigue, and headaches, which all negatively impact activities of daily living. Vision therapy is one therapeutic intervention that is commonly used to treat binocular dysfunctions.
CI is a binocular vision disorder, characterized by a reduced near point of convergence and a tendency for the eyes to drift outward (exophoria) at near compared to far visual space. Symptoms experienced by a person having CI can include blurry or double vision, headaches, eye strain, and/or difficulty sustaining attention when the person is engaged in reading and other near work. Convergence is the inward rotation of the eyes to aim the eyes at an object or objects that are located near to the person and is needed to sustain vision when looking at objects located near to the person, such as when a person is reading or working on a computer. People that have CI can experience visual symptoms within a few minutes of performing a near visual task. This is especially true for people with brain injuries that have binocular dysfunction(s).
While many forms of rehabilitation utilize repetitive patterns to improve function of a patient's eyes, such repetitive patterns can result in patient boredom, and even a lack of compliance. Protocols designed to stimulate and draw a person's attention are generally lacking in the field of vision therapy. Furthermore, in an effort to conserve resources, insurance companies typically do not pay for vision therapy or do not cover as many sessions as what would be truly needed to remediate vision symptoms. As a result, people that do not have the personal resources to pay for binocular dysfunction therapy may not receive the therapy they need and may unnecessarily suffer from the symptoms of binocular dysfunctions. Thus, there remains a need for providing techniques that can augment traditional vision therapy.